


There's My Boy

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dedication, M/M, The original is so good omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Daddy Dom Tony takes care of Peter after punishing him.





	There's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Your friendly neighborhood goblin here. This is a dedication to dollmeatpie's Cooked Cheeks. Definitely check that out before reading this. It's just...so hot I can't even.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it <3

The position that Peter was in wasn’t very comfortable but it wasn’t meant to be. Peter was draped across Tony’s lap, sniffling and whimpering from the last of his punishment. He got the five belt lashes in the kitchen and then what seemed to be an endless amount of spankings. His bottom was radiating heat and Peter was sure it was bright red. Daddy’s hand must hurt and that brought another wave of shame upon Peter.

“All done now, sweetheart. You took your punishment so well,” Tony said, voice soft and tender. The older man caressed Peter’s sore behind, ignoring the whine that escaped Peter. “You know Daddy is so proud of you, right? You’re my good boy.”

Peter sniffled some more, tears forming in his eyes. He wiggled some, trying to get up. Tony allowed it but stopped Peter when he tried to pull his shorts back up. “Leave them how they are, angel. The shorts will irritate the skin. Now lay down with me,” Tony ordered, reaching a hand out to his boy.

“Yes, Sir,” Peter muttered, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and grabbing Tony’s hand with his other. Tony pulled him closer and helped him onto his front, ass exposed to the cool air of the room. 

“Just look at my boy. You’re so good and sweet,” Tony murmured, laying on his side and pushing Peter’s shirt up to rub his back to idly trace patterns on his skin.

Peter whined in response and buried his face in the pillow to hide his tears. Tony simply kept caressing Peter’s back and kissing Peter’s hair, letting him cry it out. It took several minutes for Peter to calm down and process his emotions, from his actions with Flash to disappointing his Daddy to his punishment finally being over.

“Are you ready to come out?” Tony asked, hand moving to pet Peter’s hair, smoothing his sweaty curls away from his temple.

No answer.

“Be good and answer me,” Tony warned, his fingers pulling on Peter’s ear.

The boy took a shaky breath and lifted his head up. His face was all splotchy and covered in tear stains, eyes beginning to swell. He looked like a beautiful wreck, how Tony normally liked him in other circumstances.

“There’s my boy. Tell me, who’s my darling boy?” Tony requested with a sweet smile. This was a regular game they played that helped boost Peter’s self-esteem without the boy knowing it.

“M-Me, Daddy.”

Tony kissed Peter on each cheek as a reward, running his tongue over his lips to taste the salt. “That’s right, baby boy. And who is Daddy’s clever boy?” Tony asked, hand lightly rubbing Peter’s sore behind.

“Me, Daddy,” Peter answered with a whine. His arms twitched but he knew better than to swat his Daddy’s hand away.

“That’s right,” the older man praised, kissing Peter’s nose, “And who is my beautiful boy?”

Peter blushed. “Me, Daddy. I’m yours.”

Tony reached down and tugged Peter’s shorts back up before kissing Peter on the lips. “I’m so proud that you’re mine, Peter. Never doubt that, even if I have to correct your behavior know that I still love you,” Tony assured, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know, Daddy. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to reach out and chat or send asks.


End file.
